nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Labyrinth's Song
Labyrinth's Song is the strongest two-handed sword in NieR RepliCant and NieR Gestalt (NIER). It is obtained by Nier through way of the quest Disturbing the Sleep of Kings. It is part of a set, along with Labyrinth's Whisper and Labyrinth's Shout. Description "A sword forged from metal and liquefied beast horns. Its dull glow lures people deep into the labyrinth." Weapon Story The beast lived in the depths of the caves. Huge horns. Steel-like body. Heated breath. The peace-loving villagers hated this monster that had a cow’s head and a human’s body. They were afraid. Somewhere down the road, the monster came to be known as “Minotaros of the Labyrinth”. Belying its scary appearance, the monster was very gentle. It never killed other living beings, and took extra care to not step on flowers with its boneless toes. It lived inside the caves to reassure the villagers’ fear as best as it could. One day, a girl wandered into the depths of the caves. The girl saw the monster and began screaming and crying, eventually losing consciousness due to fatigue. The monster was troubled. What should I do, what should I do. I have to send this child back to her village. Her father and mother must be worried…I have to send her back. In the morning, two days after the girl’s disappearance, she was found unconscious in front of her worried family’s house. She suffered no wounds, and was merely sleeping. Her mother ran towards her, but let out a small scream at the sight of something. The monster’s corpse lay a little distance away. Its corpse was impaled by numerous swords, and blood splattered all over the place in a sinister manner. However, there were no signs indicating that it attacked the girl. Not only that, it seemed like it wanted her to be away from it. Almost as if it didn’t want to stain the girl with its blood. The monster curled up on itself and died, almost as if it didn’t want to scare the girl. Other Appearances ''SINoALICE'' Players can potentially obtain this through Nier Replicant's collaboration shooting gacha. Equipping it during the collaboration episodes can increase the amount of tickets that can be earned from each boss. ;Weapon Story There were people who once prayed before a church. There was a tasteless statue with an oxen head that stands at its entrance. Worshippers stood with an undisturbed air. It was time to pray for the sacrifice made to God. During the long silence, the priest tells all present the revelations of God. The one chosen to be the sacrifice was a quiet girl. As the girl vanishes with the priest into the deeper confines of the church, tears flowed from her eyes. After the crowd dispersed from the church, a boy stands before it in an instant. The boy is the childhood friend of the sacrificial girl, his heart panging with an unspoken love for her. The boy always watched over the withdrawn girl. And the smile that she would only give to him was the boy's treasure. Confirming that no onlookers remained, the boy steps into the church. Deep in the dark basement, the boy found a lone lit room. Within it was the girl, crying alone. The boy grasped the girl's hand, and they fled from the church. "It's all right now. We'll be together forever." The boy gently assured the quivering girl. But the girl did not answer his words. Her head remained low as she whispers. Suddenly, the girl's voice became louder and turned into a scream. "Ahh, God! I have finally been chosen! Me alone! Love me more! More, more, morrrrre!" Weeping in ecstasy, she unveiled a twisted oxen horn and plunged it into her chest. Soaked red by the girl's blood, as though it were budding with life itself, the horn emitted a malevolent light. Trivia *This weapon, along with the Labyrinth's Whisper and Labyrinth's Shout is a reference to the battle between the Greek hero Theseus and the Minotaur. The reason being that: **The weapons have a horn motif on them, which is a representation of the Minotaur. **Their names contain the word 'Labyrinth' which is where the Minotaur was imprisoned. Category:Weapons Category:NieR Weapons Category:Two-Handed Swords